Endless Dreams II
by Kinipela12
Summary: Branched off Endless Dreams // Finished!!
1. Default Chapter

When they got to the hall, Harry drank the polyjuice potion and walked out of the room he took it in. Andrew grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hermione why aren't you ready?" Andrew asked nervously to Harry.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry then realized; something had gone wrong.  
  
"Come on Hermione! You know you're not ready," Andrew dragged Harry into a room, but let go of his arms when he saw Hermione and Snape already in there.  
  
"Um..." Andrew said as Hermione and Snape looked at the two, and Harry stared at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Who are you?" Andrew and Snape both asked Harry.  
  
"Oh my..." Hermione said, thinking as fast as she could; it was useless. She could not think.  
  
"Um... I'm Hermione!" Harry tried to sound like her, but just sounded squeaky. Andrew pointed his wand to Harry.  
  
"Once again, WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"Um... Um..." something happened and Harry's scar began to show.  
  
"Potter," Snape said and walked towards Harry, pulling his wand out. Harry kept backing up as Snape came closer, and Hermione tried to pull her father back.  
  
"Daddy! Don't hurt Harry!" Hermione yelled. Snape paused when he heard "daddy."  
  
"He doesn't belong here, imagine if the Lord saw him..."  
  
"If I saw who?" an icy voice asked.  
  
"Um... Um..." Harry ran out of the room, Hermione tried to follow, but Andrew grabbed her and would not let go.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Hermione screamed as Voldemort and Snape headed after Harry.  
  
"I can't do that, Hermione," Andrew said.  
  
"YES YOU CAN! NOW LET GO!"  
  
"No."  
  
"SOD OFF!"  
  
"No," Andrew said as Draco walked in.  
  
"So, Harry is here? Hermione, didn't you know better?"  
  
"DRACO! MAKE HIM LET GO OF ME!" she ignored Draco's comments and continued screaming. "DRACO!"  
  
"We can't do that Hermione, my parents, as well as Voldemort would kill us if we interfered."  
  
"I'd rather die," Hermione said quietly, and then they heard someone scream  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
AN - This is Becca's version. All the AN's in the other piece apply here. Please R&R. If you did not read the first chapters, and have no clue what is happening, this story branches off of chapter 22 in Endless Dreams. Here is the URL - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1089041 


	2. Death

Andrew loosened his grip on Hermione and she ran out into the hall. There was Harry, lying on the ground, and Voldemort standing in front of him. Hermione rushed to his side and checked his pulse. He was dead.  
  
"No..." she whispered as silent tears slipped down her face. "I can't believe this." Voldemort did nothing, and had no mercy. Hermione levitated Harry, and took his body, running down the hall. She ran as fast as she could to get out of the building. She heard someone behind her, but apparated with Harry's dead body. She ended up in the Forbidden Forest, and ran to Hagrid's, as it was the closed place to her. She knocked on the large door. Hagrid opened it as Fang began to bark.  
  
"'Ello 'Ermione," he paused. "What's wrong with 'Arry? 'E looks as pale as a ghost!"  
  
"He's dead," she whispered, and entered as Hagrid moved out of the way.  
  
"He's what?" Hagrid boomed.  
  
"Dead! I told you! Voldemort killed him!" she exclaimed and lowered Harry onto the floor. Hagrid began to cry and pushed Fang back as he tried to sniff Harry.  
  
"Oww," Hermione said, shut her eyes, and grabbed her arm. Voldemort was calling... She was in a lot of trouble. "I have to go Hagrid, take care of his body!" Hermione yelled as she ran out the door and apparated in the Forbidden Forest. She apparated to a large, perfectly round clearing surrounded by trees. She ran in front of Voldemort and bowed down, kissing the hem of his robes. He kicked her backwards.  
  
"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort boomed. "But his body has been stolen," Voldemort looked at Hermione, who was trembling on the ground. "Crucio!" he yelled and pointed his wand at Hermione. She felt like she was being whipped and burned, the pain was unbearable. She tried to scream, but she could not even talk. Everyone, including Draco, stood there, no one dared to move. 


	3. The End

Hermione and Hagrid had a small burial ceremony. Hermione received regular punishments from Voldemort. The fact that Harry was dead was all over the news. People called him a false hero and some said that it was all so sudden, and many people blamed Hermione. For the next few months, people taunted Hermione about it endlessly.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked one night as they lay in bed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"We need to work on living arrangements..."  
  
"You can come live at the manor."  
  
"But I want to have a house of our own..."  
  
"Okay... We can look at them at the end of the year."  
  
*** (AN - This is now the end of the year, I'm copying it from the main story)  
  
It was nearing night that Thursday evening. The two went to bed, sleeping soundly and waking up early the next morning. The day seemed to go on forever as everyone waited for the last trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione woke up very early Saturday morning, and made Draco get up. The two got ready and left for Hogsmeade early.  
  
"This house looks nice," Hermione said pointing to a yellow house in a brochure they picked up.  
  
"Yes. We need to find the realtor, so we can check out some of these houses," Draco said. Hermione looked through the pamphlet and found an address.  
  
"They are just around the corner," Hermione said and began to walk faster. Hermione walked up to a large brick house and entered through the main glass doors.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" a blonde woman asked behind a desk.  
  
"We'd like to buy a house," Hermione said as she walked up to the desk.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be buying a house?"  
  
"I guess, but we are married and need a house," Draco said to the woman, whom he found was extremely annoying and fake.  
  
"Who are your parents?" the lady asked.  
  
"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, my father-in-law is Severus Snape," Draco said.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Malfoy! How can we help you, then?"  
  
"We'd like to buy a house," Draco repeated Hermione's words, getting extremely annoyed.  
  
"Ah! Okay, what houses would you like to visit?"  
  
"This one," Hermione pointed to the picture she had shown Draco.  
  
"Okay, one moment," the woman said and rang a bell.  
  
A man all of a sudden appeared and escorted Hermione and Draco to the house. Hermione fell in love with it, and Draco already knew he would have no say in whether they bought it or not. It had three bedrooms, two baths, two floors, a living room, and kitchen/dining room. Hermione smiled and looked at Draco, pleaded silently to buy the house.  
  
"We'll buy this house. How much is the cost?" Draco asked, much to Hermione's delight.  
  
"We can negotiate," the man said. They walked into the kitchen, which already had a table and chairs, and sat to talk. They eventually came up with a good price, and Draco was able to pay in two payments. Hermione searched the house over a few times then left with Draco to go back to school.  
  
****  
  
It was the last week of school, and there was much excitement. Draco and Hermione left for their new house in Hogsmeade the last day of school.  
  
The End...  
  
AN - Read the one from the main story part... 


End file.
